Held Hostage
by ShadowRebirth37
Summary: Post GF. On the run from the Guardian Force, Raven is captured by a pair of Organoids. Held against his will, his future is uncertain. Now burdened with a parasitic hatchling and in Guardian Force custody, how long will he be held hostage? Please R & R!


******AN**- hello, ShadowRebirth37 here! Jeez… I haven't updated or uploaded anything new in the Zoids section in a long time… I feel neglecting… -_-;; Well, I figured it was time to add some variety to my archive and explore some new styles, scenarios and plots, and an RP with 's own _An Outcast's Shadow_, aka Wolfy, let me do all that and more! So, I decided to post our little RP with Wolfy's permission. And I warn you now- things will get bloody. 3 Another warning is that this fic will contain some elements from the _Zoids: Chaotic Century_ manga, so don't worry if things don't match to the anime at points. This begins a few months after the end of _Zoids: Guardian Force_ and so on. Well, I hope you enjoy my and Wolfy's co-authored fic! Here's chapter 1- Taken! :D

******Disclaimer**- Nope, Zoids does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. I only own parts of this fic, and Wolfy owns the rest. Wolfy also owns all of her own characters, including Deagon and Hitch, among others that'll appear later.

**Note**- this fic will start out at 'T', but I will bump the rating up to 'M' as later chapters come out, due to blood, gore, and overall morbid and creepiness. ^^; Just warning you.

* * *

_****__**.:Chapter 1- Taken Captive:.**_

Three months had passed since Hiltz and the Death Saurer had been destroyed, three long months of accusations and hiding. Raven sighed loudly and leaned back against one of the claws that armed the Geno Breaker's foot, crossing his arms behind his head as he looked up at the morning sky. The chill in the air was just lifting, and soon the stifling desert heat would settle across the sands. Raven was alone for the first time since the defeat of the Death Saurer; Shadow being back at his old home to keep him safe and Reese having gone off on her own a few days prior to try and make up for her past wrongs. The Guardian Force, despite his aid in destroying the Ultimate Death Saurer and saving all of Zi, still pursued him with the determination of a starving wolf, constantly nipping at his heels if he stayed in one place too long. The constant harassment and arrest attempts were wearing Raven out.

Brushing a stray strand of charcoal-black hair from his violet eyes, the dark-clad Imperial pilot got to his feet, stretching slightly; sleeping on the shifting sand always did a number on his back. He was tired, the uncomfortable sands having made it hard to sleep. Raven glanced up at the sky, roughly estimating the time based on where the sun was located. He guessed it to be around six-thirty in the morning. Yawning slightly the Imperial pilot started to pack his things up, knowing that the Guardian Force would be on his trail. He didn't want to risk getting found without Shadow to assist him.

A half-hour went by before the dark-haired teen had everything packed, the pilot sitting heavily on the sand by his Zoid's foot for a quick rest. He leaned his head back against the cool metal and gazed up at the sky; a few stars were still visible in the growing light of the morning. Seeing that reminded Raven of his earlier days spent in the Imperial palace, when he had no one else to count on but himself, Shadow and Major Schubaltz. He sighed quietly and lowered his gaze to the sand. Major Schubaltz had tried several times to get him pardoned of his war crimes under Prozen's command, but all his attempts were met with aggressive resistance by the other Guardian Force members. So even with his aid at Eveopolis, he was still labeled as a maverick fated to be executed for war crimes. The very thought depressed the scarred pilot.

Just when the young pilot decided to get up, he heard a pebble clamor off the stony walls of the canyon entrance a few hundred yards away from his Zoid. Raven immediately got to his feet, alert and searching for whatever was within the canyon. His senses told him something dangerous was watching him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. _'Something's not right…'_ he thought, taking a step away from the canyon mouth reflexidly. The dark-haired teen reached into his pocket and withdrew a switchblade, flicking out the blade in case he needed to defend himself from the unseen watcher.

A flash of black at the top of the canyon wall caught Raven's eye, but by the time he glanced up it had vanished. That did nothing to soothe his nervous mind. If whatever was watching him turned out to be dangerous, he knew he'd be in serious trouble. He couldn't call anyone for help; he was a wanted man, people would much rather prefer to shoot him on-sight opposed to helping him. If he got hurt there wasn't a hospital on Zi that would treat him; they'd rather watch him die from his wounds than give him a chance and aid him.

Raven was shaken from his thoughts by a low, feral growl from above him. He only had a split second to glance up, catching a glimpse of a long black body and piercing red eyes before the figure pounced from atop the Geno Breaker's arm, slamming him into the ground. The dark pilot let out a hoarse cry, the air knocked from his lungs as the figure's taloned paw slammed into his chest and pushed him to the ground, the black form hovering over him, its glowing fiery eyes glaring down at him. Raven was so surprised he didn't struggle for a long moment, fighting to recover the breath that had been knocked from his lungs.

Crying out in pain as the black figure's claws pressed hard into his chest, Raven tried to get free. He looked up at the being pinning him, and realized with a start that it was an Organoid. An extremely large, four-legged pitch-black Organoid. Judging by the ornate horns jutting backwards from its brow, the Organoid was a male, and a very powerful one at that. His body was lengthy, with a long tail that ended in a deadly blade. Fiery red eyes seemed to burn a hole in his soul, staring at him with a feral ferocity and burning hunger. The Organoid's neck had what appeared to be deep rips down either side, which glowed an eerie green color; striking against his black coloration. Raven had never seen an Organoid like this before.

The Organoid snarled loudly and ducked down, jaws opened wide. Raven twisted in the Organoid's grip; the metallic dragon's jaws snapping shut a mere inch from the side of his neck. The Organoid growled in annoyance, going to bite again, but Raven had other plans. He kicked upwards, hitting the creature's stomach, making him gasp roughly and loosen his grip only slightly on the dark pilot. That was all Raven needed. He squirmed out of the Organoid's grasp and staggered to his feet, holding out his switchblade defensively.

Roaring in frustration, the massive black Organoid suddenly reared onto his hind legs, towering several feet over the Imperial pilot. Raven was taken aback momentarily, never having seen an Organoid this large before. The Organoid's muzzle contorted into a twisted smirk, having been hoping for such a momentary lapse in his prey's focus. He spun around in an instant, slamming his tail into Raven's side and knocking him off his feet.

Raven cried out in pain as he was hit, falling to the ground several yards away. He tried to get back to his feet but the wind had been knocked from his body by the blow, causing him to collapse onto his stomach. He groaned in pain and curled up on his side slightly, grabbing at his ailing middle. The blow had likely bruised a rib or two, but thanks to his battle suit hadn't broken anything. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain, trying to keep from crying out.

The loud clanking footsteps of the Organoid as he stalked over to him barely registered with the ebony-haired pilot, the pain clouding his senses momentarily. He didn't even sense him when the black Organoid stood right over him. A low, dangerous growl was the only warning he had before the Organoid hooked his dagger-like claws under his arm and flipped him onto his back, both his large clawed forepaws pressing into Raven's shoulders and chest, pinning him down.

Raven looked up at the Organoid in slight fear, startled at how fast he had been taken down by the massive metallic creature. The weight on his chest was almost crushing, making it extremely difficult to breathe. He gasped weakly for air and tried to squirm free of the Organoid's pin, trying in vain to get oxygen into his burning lungs. As the minutes ticked by the lack of oxygen began to take its toll on the dark-clad pilot, his vision blurring as his lungs and body screamed for air. The Organoid's weight was crushing him, pushing him down into the sand despite his weak struggles.

Even with his suffocation-blurred vision Raven was able to see the Organoid lower his head to his level, his piercing red eyes glaring into his own grey-violet ones. He was still struggling, albeit weakly, against the Organoid's grasp, desperate to get free. The black Organoid growled deep in his throat and brought his mouth close to Raven's face, opening his drooling jaws slightly to expose his razored teeth. With a low growl the dark pilot watched as the Organoid licked his lips wetly, almost smirking at him. Frankly it was downright disturbing in the Imperial's opinion.

The Organoid made a rumbling growl, holding his jaws over his victim's face, letting his saliva drip down onto him. Raven groaned in disgust, trying to squirm free to get away from this torment. His weak struggles seemed to amuse the black Organoid, whose sadistic grin widened as he watched his prey's feeble attempts to free himself. Hot saliva now coated the raven-haired teen's face, the sticky fluid beginning to mat his hair. An eternity seemed to pass for the pilot, but still his 'torture' didn't end. It was almost as if the Organoid was doing this on purpose, just to torment him.

When his attempts to get free didn't cease, the Organoid appeared to get frustrated. Another low growl emanated from deep in his throat, the Organoid's jaws opening slightly wider. Before Raven could respond the Organoid leaned down further, dragging his hot, saliva-coated tongue over his face slowly, making a noise disturbingly similar to a purr. The dark-clad Imperial shuddered in disgust, his struggling ceasing momentarily due to the shock. The male Organoid's malicious grin widened, repeating the action several times, enjoying his tormenting of his helpless victim. Raven could hear the Organoid's long tail swooshing behind them; almost as if he was enjoying it.

As if the Organoid crushing and sickly tormenting him wasn't enough, the metallic creature's hot breath further complicated Raven's attempts to breathe. He choked and gagged on the hot, humid, fetid air, causing him to lose precious oxygen from his lungs. The pilot was growing more and more dizzy, his vision completely fading to blurred splashes of color. He could dimly feel the Organoid's continued attempts to torment him, the creature's hot, slimy tongue dragging across his face over and over as the Organoid cackled evilly. The dark pilot coughed weakly, choking on the rancid air of the Organoid's breath and thick saliva that had oozed into his mouth from his frantic attempts to breathe. He was sickened thoroughly, feeling nauseous from disgust and lack of air. Had the Organoid not been crushing him, he likely would have been ill.

Unable to even think of struggling any longer, Raven just lay there limply beneath the male Organoid's claws, weakly gasping for air. His eyes glazed over and began to slide shut, dangerously close to asphyxiation from the massive Organoid pressing down on his chest. He didn't even react to the Organoid's slick, rubbery tongue sliding over his face anymore, nor to the fact that his dripping razor-sharp teeth were mere inches from his throat. The deprivation of air had clouded his mind to the point that he didn't care anymore. The Organoid seemed to sense his weakening condition and grinned widely, fiery eyes glinting cruelly as he inspected him thoroughly, clicking his jaws together wetly.

The last thing Raven was aware of was the Organoid's deep-throated growl as his talons dug into his shoulders, before everything went black…

* * *

Deagon smirked darkly as he carried his 'trophy' back home, face alight with sadistic delight. True, he had expected more of a fight from the young human, but he could care less; humans were truly pathetic when compared to himself in his mind. Flicking his long, blade-tipped tail behind him, Deagon trudged back to his cave, wanting to get out of the now sweltering sun. He'd wasted precious time toying with his victim, and needed to get home before his mate's _time_ drew too close. Besides, he needed to get his prey back to his mate alive, or at least freshly dead, to suit their needs.

Scowling slightly at the thought of the human, Deagon glared down at the unconscious boy in his claws. He was walking on his back legs, clutching the injured human by his shoulders with his forepaws. His long claws were sunken into his flesh, having torn muscle and tendon as easily as wet paper, keeping him securely within his grasp. There was no way he was going to let the human escape, not alive at least. The large black Organoid couldn't help but drool slightly at the thought of devouring the wounded pilot, licking his lips hungrily. Normally he'd have caught something smaller like a rabbit or ram, but he needed a meal to feed himself and his mate well and this human would fill that role nicely.

The scent of blood from his victim made Deagon drool more, his stomach growling loudly. Thick saliva dripped from his jaws and he glanced down at the wounded human he clutched in his claws, opening his jaws slightly and slowly licking his lips wetly as he stared at him. His longing gaze was only broken as he realized he was nearing his home-cave, snapping out of his hunger-fuelled thoughts. After all he needed to ensure his mate ate her fill, needing all the nutrients she could get in her… _condition_…

As he ventured closer and closer to his home-cave, he failed to realize that not only was his mate aware of his arrival with the human 'offering', but Raven was beginning to come too as well…

* * *

Deeper into the canyon in a large cave, a silver Organoid rested against the stone wall, not asleep but not exactly awake either. The eyelids covering her blue eyes fluttered open to look at the now-setting sun hanging in the sky outside her cave. Yawning quietly, the silver Organoid flapped the wing-like blades that adorned her back, making a soft metallic rustling in the otherwise silent cave. The female Organoid was lying on her side, much like one with a stomachache. After licking at her claws and forearms to clean them, the silver Organoid glanced over her shoulder. A collection of soft leaves and comfortable materials was constructed in the large inner chamber of the cave, far enough from the direct sun to keep it at a cool, constant temperature of sixty-eight degrees. She pondered getting up to finish tamping down the spongy 'mat' when her highly-attuned senses told her something was near.

Her acute hearing picked up on familiar footsteps approaching from some ways down the canyon, and she knew her mate had returned from his hunt. She stood up and stretched out like a cat, flexing out her razor-sharp claws. Her lean, thin body was smooth and streamlined, giving her a sleek, fluid appearance. Two horns pointed backwards from her head, much like her mate's. She was smaller in stature than the black Organoid, but exuded an air of elegant beauty.

Softly padding her way out of the cave, the female Organoid, Hitch, made nary a sound, possessing the stealth of a feline. Hitch glanced down the canyon once she exited the cave mouth, her keen eyes immediately spotting her mate. When she realized he was holding something, the silver Organoid's 'heart' gave a flutter. Her moods and temper were disheveled and out-of-whack due to her current _condition_, and currently she was somewhat distressed by his arrival with the unknown object. As he drew closer and she could see him better, however, Hitch realized Deagon was holding something that seemed more humanoid than she would have liked…

* * *

Raven groaned weakly, slowly regaining consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that he was upright, and that there was searing pain in both his shoulders. He cringed and moaned loudly in pain, opening his eyes slightly. Needless to say he was surprised to discover he was moving. In a slight panic from that information the dark-haired pilot looked around frantically, and discovered he was within the black Organoid's grasp. That didn't sit well with the young Imperial.

Not exactly happy with being held by the male Organoid, Raven began to struggle, trying to get free. The Organoid's claws were sunken deep into his shoulders, and the horrific wounds were worsened whenever he moved or tried to pull free. Raven scantly cared; however, more preoccupied with trying to get away before the Organoid reached wherever he was headed. He had the feeling that whatever place it was, wouldn't be good for him.

The Organoid grunted at him in annoyance, but didn't do anything else. He seemed preoccupied as well, as if worried. He was probably worried about his hide when he reached his mate, since she was somewhat fond of humans, unlike himself. She was likely not going to be impressed with him when he showed up with a wounded human for supper, but they both needed the nourishment he could provide. The male Organoid cast a glance down at Raven and growled loudly, trying to frighten him into stopping his struggling.

Raven did stop his fighting for a few seconds, but quickly picked it up again. _'What I wouldn't give to have Shadow here now…'_ he thought darkly, trying to wrench his way free of the male's grip. He tried to pry the Organoid's claws out of his shoulders, but he could only do so much due to his scarred hand and weakened state. He tried in vain to kick at the Organoid, but again there was little he could do.

The male Organoid rolled his eyes at the human's feeble attempts to free himself, but stopped walking when he caught sight of his silver mate. He prayed she wouldn't be too upset for him showing up with a human for food as she approached. Even though he was several times stronger than the smaller female he wouldn't dream of hurting her; she was carrying his eggs, and was close to laying. Soon he would be a father, and have several hungry mouths to feed, hence his capture of the young human. Her impregnated state, however, meant her emotional state was somewhat _unstable_, and that there was no predicting her response to him and his offering of a human meal; she could either be happy and accepting of his offering, or spitting angry about the human he brought home.

Spotting the silvery Organoid approaching him and the male Organoid holding him '_hostage_', Raven stopped his struggling, unsure of whether or not this new Organoid was like the male and wanted him for a meal or not. He tried to get free a last time before stopping, knowing he was merely worsening the already severe wounds. The silver Organoid slowed as she approached, the elegance and pride in her step telling anyone she was female, and growled quietly, which also was distinctly female; not deep and just barely a hiss, that seemed to be directed at the male Organoid holding him '_hostage_' at the moment. To Raven she didn't seem pleased. In fact, she looked quite agitated.

Raven looked at the female Organoid oddly, not only having never seen an Organoid quite like her before but also unsure of whether or not she was going to hurt him. The male Organoid holding him growled an answer at the female, before setting him somewhat heavily down so that his feet touched the sands. His claws remained securely fastened into his shoulders, preventing him from escaping. The female Organoid's tail swayed like a cat preparing to pounce, but her blue eyes were focused on the male instead of on Raven.

Breathing a sigh of relief about being back on solid ground, the young Imperial looked at the silvery Organoid worriedly. He tried to get free again, wanting to escape before the new Organoid decided to make a meal out of him. The fact that it was likely futile hung heavy over Raven's mind, but he had to at least try and escape and not just wait to be torn apart and devoured by the two Organoids. The female Organoid flicked her tail and scowled at the male with a low hiss, and the male answered with a loud roar, the two seemingly fighting with one another. Over him, Raven concluded.

Not liking being between the two warring Organoids, knowing it would end badly for him should a fight erupt, Raven tried to get free. The male holding him was distracted by the silver female, and thus his grip on him had eased slightly. Raven smirked and managed to pry himself free of the Organoid's talons, staggering away a few steps.

The female Organoid whipped towards him and hissed, pouncing on him, sending the boy crashing painfully into a rock. Raven yelped in pain when he hit the rock, his injured shoulders taking the brunt of the impact, and again in fear, the female lunging again, this time standing directly over his body. What was odd, however, was that she wasn't in an attacking pose… it was more of a… _defensive_ stance. Almost as if she was trying to protect him.

Raven looked up at the Organoid standing over him, unsure of what she was doing. She didn't seem to be acting aggressively, but then again she _had_ just pounced on him… Raven rolled onto his back to get the pressure off of his wounded shoulders, looking up at the lithe female Organoid almost timidly. He couldn't be certain of her plans or reasons, which scared him slightly. The female Organoid glanced down at him, her eyes meeting his. She seemed to cock her head slightly, making a quiet '_prrt?_' noise.

Gazing at him for a long moment, the silvery female then leaned down, nuzzling his wounded shoulder lightly. Raven blinked, unable to make heads or tails of the gesture. She wasn't trying to rip him to shreds like the male had, but she certainly looked formidable enough. In an effort of self-preservation, Raven decided to keep quiet and not move, trying not to somehow provoke an attack. The female cocked her head and proceeded to move every blade on her back, continuing to nuzzle into his wound, but before long she lifted her head and looked over at the male, growling lowly at him. The male had since dropped back to all fours, showing how large he was compared to the petite silver female. A few moments later, the female turned back to him and bent down again, sniffing at him thoroughly. Raven blinked and watched the female's movements curiously. She wasn't hurting him like the male had been; merely sniffing and nosing at him, so that was a good sign. He hoped…

Suddenly the female growled in annoyance, and with a paw roughly flipped Raven over onto his back, putting a paw on the back of his shoulder to pin him down. Raven stifled back a yelp and froze, feeling her hot breath on the back of his neck. The wounded pilot froze, thinking he'd feel her blade-like teeth dig into his neck at any moment. A moment later, however, the female Organoid lifted her head away briefly, before gently nuzzling into the back of his neck. It was almost as if she was searching for something... like for something to pick him up by, like a hatchling or kitten.

Finding no such place, the female Organoid grabbed Raven's arm in her jaws and pulled him to his feet, beginning to tug at it, urging him to follow. She appeared to be leading him back to the nest. Raven didn't have much choice but to follow, or risk getting his arm torn off by the female. He tried not to show how much she was hurting him; her tugging causing his shoulder to erupt in white-hot pain from the wounds the male had caused. The silvery female lead him back to the den, and guided him to the soft patch she had made for the eggs. A low, questioning growl came from the black male, and was answered by a short, curt hiss from the female.

After a moment of looking at it Raven realized the patch he had been lead to was in fact a nest. He glanced around at the circular construction, confused slightly about why he had been brought here. After the female released his arm did he sit down hesitantly, not wanting to aggravate the female Organoid, who seemed to be the only thing keeping the male from killing, and possibly eating him at the moment. The female turned her head towards him and purred at him lightly, wagging her tail slightly. But a movement from the male immediately captured her eye.

She suddenly turned on the male, hissing and nipping at him angrily. The male growled before getting up, leaving the cave once more and disappearing from their sight. Raven was more than a little surprised when the female Organoid did that. Her behavior seemed to be getting more and more bizarre by the moment, and he was starting to get a foggy idea as to her odd behavior- she was _expecting_. The very thought of hatchlings worried the young ebony-haired pilot. A _lot_.

The female Organoid walked back over to the nest after she was sure she had chased the male off, sitting down and curling around the boy. Raven noticed that unlike Shadow, Zeke or Specula, this female didn't seem to have any means of flight besides the wing-like arrangement of blades on her back, but they were incapable of flight. The blades were far too thin to support her in flight, unless she reached an incredible speed…

Raven's thoughts were broken when the blades fanned over his body, seemingly shielding him… or possibly preventing him from escaping. The young pilot wasn't entirely sure what to think of the gesture, able to see it as both an attempt to protect him from the male or to keep him from getting away. He knew better than to try and escape, knowing either the female would pounce and do Eve knows what to him, or that the male would catch and eat him.

With a soft purr the female turned back to him and nuzzled into the wounds on his shoulders once again, once again in her 'gentle' mood. Raven let her do as she wished with him despite the pain, not wanting to anger the unstable Organoid and be torn to shreds by the sharp blades covering him and holding him still. She sniffed at his clothes intently, probably able to smell Shadow's scent. It mustn't have alarmed her all that much, for she went back to nuzzling and nosing at his wounds once again. Raven sighed quietly, knowing he was basically her '_hostage_'. The blades crossed over his body stopped him from getting up or moving away, holding him against her side as she continued her strange inspection of him.

Raven couldn't move or even attempt an escape, leaving the silvery female to do what she pleased with him…

_****__**.:End of Chapter 1:.**_

_

* * *

_

******AN**- … ^^; Yeah… I know that was a lot different than my normal style, but remember this is a co-authored fic between myself and _An Outcast's Shadow_, so expect some differences between my normal writing style and content because she wrote part of it too. ^^; Now, remember this fic is a horror/humor fic, so it'll be bloody, violent and gory at parts, but at other points funny, joking and playful. So, this fic will make several drastic mood-shifts during the course of its plot. Then again, that'll keep you all interested and unsuspecting. ;P Well, Wolfy and I thank you for reading! Please leave a review, they're much appreciated! ******All flamers will be fed to Deagon!** Non-flamers, don't worry, you're safe. XP Please review and thanks for reading! ;D

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


End file.
